


Day of the Strawberry Jam

by imaginary_golux



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-13
Updated: 2012-03-13
Packaged: 2017-11-01 22:05:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/361781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imaginary_golux/pseuds/imaginary_golux
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Strawberry jam has surprisingly useful qualities.  Written for Porn Battle IX.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day of the Strawberry Jam

Luna likes to splay Ginny out on their bed in full sunlight and kiss every single one of her freckles. Sometimes she starts from the top, forehead to cheeks to throat to breasts to pale stomach, down over nearly-unspeckled thighs to slender calves and ankles; other times she begins at the high-arched feet and works upwards. And sometimes, being Luna, she starts in the middle, and teases Ginny for hours asking _Did I kiss this one already? Or this one? Or this one?_

These sessions always end the same way, though, one small bit of continuity which Ginny loves: Luna sprawled between her legs, long clever fingers buried in Ginny’s cleft, pointed tongue working furiously at her clit, and Ginny keening with pleasure under her lover’s ministrations.

Ginny loves these ‘freckle sessions,’ loves being spread out for her lover’s delectation, but on occasion she is heard to object that Luna has no freckles of her own; a few moles are hardly enough decoration to allow such ease of full-body exploration. Then comes the Day of the Strawberry Jam (as Luna names it, later). Luna is making a sandwich when the jam pot in her hand tilts and spatters her arm with speckles; and Ginny, drawn to the scene by Luna’s soft _Drat_ , gets a strange look in her eyes, and drags Luna – and the strawberry jam – upstairs to the bedroom.

These days, Ginny likes to splay Luna out on their bed in full sunlight and spatter strawberry jam over every inch of her, leaving her pale skin freckled; and then she licks the speckles off, one at a time. Sometimes she begins at the slender feet and works upward, over pale calves and strong thighs, soft stomach and high, firm breasts and long throat to the beloved face, where she can never resist kissing those strawberry-red lips; other times she begins at the forehead and works down.

These sessions always end the same way, one small bit of stability which Luna loves: Ginny sprawled atop her lover, thigh between her lover’s legs, rubbing against her until they are both moaning in pleasure.


End file.
